Question: Simplify the following expression: ${r+8(6r+4)}$
Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ r + {8(}\gray{6r+4}{)} $ $ r + {48r+32} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {r + 48r} + 32$ $ {49r} + 32$ The simplified expression is $49r+32$